The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program.
A technology is known in which, when a user enters a three-dimensional position by manipulating a controller or selects an object inside a virtual space to be manipulated, interaction between the manipulation by the user and the object inside the virtual space is realized.